


Cuando las estrellas se alinean

by Jaguaryu



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Casi no hay de esta pareja en español, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My first Worick/Nicolas fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si tú haces tu parte, las estrellas se alinean, el cielo se abre y sucede lo impensable".<br/>Fritz Thompson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando las estrellas se alinean

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué estoy haciendo. Pero creo que debo ser justa con todos ustedes y aclarar que este es mi primer trabajo de la pareja. No se pueden imaginar cuánto adoro esta pareja. Estos dos idiotas me quitan el sueño D:
> 
> También les advierto que soy bien cursi. Así que también me disculpo de antemano si notan OoC. Díganme y lo corrijo.
> 
> Solo la trama es mía. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de KOSHKE. Todo es hecho sin fines de lucro, no gano ninguna remuneración por ello. Hecho únicamente por y para fans.
> 
> Perdonen todos los errores de ortografía, redacción y gramática que encuentren. Estoy segura de que habrá un par de errores... o veinte. No tengo ni tendré beta-reader, por lo que toda la limpieza corre por mi cuenta.

La primera vez que sucede ninguno lo espera y no dura nada. La segunda vez que sucede, ambos lo esperan porque han pasado despiertos soñando con los recuerdos de esa noche oscura, de esa primera fatalidad. Para la tercera vez, están seguros de que esos encuentros seguirán prolongándose mientras su macabra historia continúe, en un acuerdo hecho en silencio y en las penumbras (como casi todo en las cosas que importan) y paradójicamente, muy distinto a lo que están acostumbrados a esperar del otro.

No sucede a menudo. En realidad, la tierra orbita en el precipicio del cosmos un buen tiempo antes de que estos caprichos decidan ocurrir. Ya no son jóvenes. Tampoco es planeado ni tiene explicación.

La técnica consiste en encontrarse por casualidad. Nicolas, creador de su entropía, en las caminatas de sus días libres o en compañía de algún minino que le dictaba el rumbo, podía decidir doblar una esquina en particular exactamente en el momento en que Worick, un par de cuadras a su izquierda, renunciaba a volver a casa por el camino más largo y se encarrilaba por los callejones, buscando su tabaco y dejándose

 

_ll_

_e_

_v_

_a_

_r_

hasta distinguirlo de golpe, de pie frente a un bar, con una mano sobre la empuñadora de su espada, absorto en la contemplación de otros pobres diablos que ríen y se maltratan sin verdadero propósito.

Worick ya se ha sentado a reconstruir con mucho detalle su itinerario y los perpetuos cambios violentos que busca introducir en la rutina, para retar a la probabilidad, procurando explicarlos con las decisiones que podría haber tomado el otro en su propio andar, solo para fracasar siempre.

Incluso en los días que más querían separarse, parecía que andaban para encontrarse, atrayéndose y rechazándose desde los tiempos más antiguos.

El rubio ya se ha estudiado a consciencia para determinar la radiestesia ambulatoria de deseos o motivos que los lleva hasta allí, y la respuesta siempre le impide recordar cómo respirar.

Ahora que se han encontrado frente a un portal desvencijado, vagando, debajo de una llovizna después del almuerzo que los está empezando a enfriar, con un gesto de la cabeza, Worick los encamina hacia un hotel, o lo que podría considerarse como tal en los suburbios de Ergastulum.

Les toma tiempo llegar allá. La anciana detrás del _matusalénico_ escritorio los saluda con sequedad hasta que se toma un momento para contemplarlos a través de sus párpados gruesos y cansados. Sonríe comprensiva, les habla de lo mal que está el tiempo últimamente y con una lentitud angustiosa, les tiende la llave de una habitación en el cuarto piso.

El pasillo huele a detergente y a sopa mezclados en la alfombra que los conduce hasta el cuarto. El lugar tiene dos ventanas con cortinas blancas, llenas de remiendos, dejando filtrar una luz anaranjada que repta hasta posarse sobre la cama.

Nicolas pretende quedarse a un lado, en la ventana de su preferencia, siguiendo la costumbre al estar en casa, fingiendo mirar la calle mientras busca algo que pueda amenazarles. Busca, le parece a Worick –con imposible inocencia– la razón por la que están ahí, en esa tierra y en ese instante; algo que le ayude a comprender por qué el rubio estaba verificando la cerradura de la puerta, cumpliendo con la extraña rutina de dejar la billetera en la mesa, fumando su cigarro, aspirando a fondo el humo y haciendo comentarios sobre el empapelado.

Nicolas espera, con o sin consciencia de estar esperando, a que Worick cumpla con todos los rituales necesarios para darle apertura a su mejor papel… dejándole todo el tiempo que necesite para tomar la iniciativa. Porque para que su corazón no se desgarre (aún con todas sus heridas) y para estar seguro de que es algo que ambos quieren, el moreno espera que Worick haga el primer movimiento.

Worick, pegado a la espalda del eterno vigilante pero no realmente, se acostumbra a comparar la suavidad de las camas, la intensidad de las lámparas, o el sonido de las balas que volaban a unas cuantas calles de allí.

Por entonces, ambos se han trasladado a un lugar donde la luz no los toca y Nicolas _lo siente_ contar alguna historia triste de Víctor Hugo que le ha pasado a todo el mundo, susurra contra su oreja, dibuja signos en su cadera. Arropado por las palabras de Worick, piensa en que tiene que leer mucho más por los próximos dos años. No reflexiona mucho en el futuro porque lo seguro, para él, no es un misterio. Con el peligro acechándolos, con su condición de _crepúsculo_ , con la Desgracia que está encantada de posarse alféizar de su ventana… su propia mortalidad es lo único indudable.

Entonces, a pesar de que otra vez a Worick se le ha dado por hablar de crímenes contra la piel morena de su cuello, Nicolas lo mira invadido por una ola de seriedad, preguntándole con ojos firmes (que son dos agujeros negros de deseo) si quiere escuchar que diga su nombre.

A Worick le gusta hacer el amor con Nicolas, a Nicolas, porque olvidados quedaban todos esos encuentros a medias, desfigurados y furiosos, por culpa del negocio. Porque con Nicolas nada puede ser más importante a partir de ese momento. Porque esa guerra, sin mártires ni santos, por fin se vuelve guerra, llegaba al éxtasis y a un lugar en el universo donde no existían ni héroes ni vencidos.

El rubio se adhiere desesperadamente a ese espacio perdido, solo de ellos, donde no hay llave o trampa que los pueda liberar de ese infierno. Se adentra sin armadura en las profundidades del cuerpo del moreno, amándolo sin querer poseerlo, bajo un sol crepuscular que aterra y enamora a Worick al mismo tiempo. Sabe que Nicolas sufre de verdad cuando regresa de la latitud a la que su cariño lo lleva, cuando volvía a sus recuerdos, dudas y a todo lo que siniestramente necesitaba pensar.

Entonces, cuando el cielo se hundía, cuando el corazón le temblaba, cuando las estrellas se alineaban había que besarlo con un amor tan profundo que pondría al mar celoso. Worick lo incita a nuevos juegos y Nicolas, sabiéndose perdonado, crece debajo de él y se da como una fiera jubilosa, hermoso y terrible como un ejército dispuesto a la batalla, ruidoso como una revolución, con los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas sobre las montañas que Worick tenía por hombros.

Worick se alza como la aurora que acaricia la tierra, lo embiste sin vergüenza y se inclina a besar toda la piel que tiene frente a él, porque sabe que sin importar la posición del cuerpo, hay pensamientos, hay momentos en los que el alma está de rodillas y entonces la única virtud reside en amar lo que se ve, para beber la vida desde su misma fuente.

Nicolas esperaba la muerte, alguna forma de aniquilación, una lenta e interminable cuchillada que rompiera el equilibrio de todo lo que vive y se mueve, para dar muerte a sus preguntas y terrores. Espera con cada rasguño y con cada vaivén algo que podría ser su paraíso, entre los brazos del hombre que lo exaspera con su piel, con su pelo, con su barba, con sus rugidos y sus infantiles, estúpidas y adorables quejas, simplemente dejándose querer.

Worick lo vacía hasta lo último de su fuerza monstruosa, hasta que lo oye ahogándose en gemidos y ronroneos que el propio Nicolas no sabe que es capaz de orquestar. Worick no respira hasta haberse asegurado de que ambos sucumben ante el fuego cruel y brillante del cenit de aquel placer.

Una llama con una claridad enloquecedora los envuelve, acompañada de un vigor estremecedor que les da el fulgor para relucir y una pasión ígnea, lo suficientemente poderosa para quemar. Después, y solo después, ambos comprenderán qué abismo de abismos este sentimiento entrañaba.

Worick siempre tiene miedo de que la confianza con que Nicolas se entrega por esas noches, desaparezca sin más. Se tranquiliza un poco cuando el moreno se acomoda bajo su barbilla a recuperar el aliento y sus primeras palabras se despliegan desde sus manos como latigazos y le pide un café. Con sonrisas y una vaga esperanza, Worick se queda satisfecho, apretando a Nicolas contra sí.

 

Aunque Nicolas se repitiera que no lo amaba y que el deseo cesaría (porque no podía ser tan egoísta, porque Worick sufriría demasiado cuando él se fuera), de cada tanto en tanto, cuando los planetas colisionaban, cuando los demonios se escondían del sol y había silencio, durante meses, cada cuarto de hotel, cada postura amorosa y cada amanecer en la extraña y sangrienta ciudad donde vivían, se podían encontrar juntos, envueltos en el otro, iguales y desnudos, en una operación sutil y peligrosa, para reconocerse, para hacerse de verdad suyos.

Porque cuando el mundo todavía no ha empezado a maltratarse, Worick puede besar adormilado la mejilla que descansa contra su cuerpo y Nicolas puede respirar en paz ese aroma a aventura y tabaco. Porque sin importar que ese amor le sea infiel al sol y a todo lo bueno, sin importar que no tenga nombre… ambos saben que es un honor hacerlo. No importa que se destruyan y reconstruyan por entero en cada encuentro, porque por un amor así… el mundo puede quedarse quieto.

**Author's Note:**

> Durante los últimos siete meses he experimentado un bloqueo terrible. No podía escribir nada, nada acudía a mi mente.  
> Y cuando la idea atacó, decidí ponerme en marcha. Escribir un fanfic WorNic había sido mi sueño desde octubre del año pasado y... lo logré :'D Por aquí estoy, hecha nada, se los prometo.
> 
> Escribí un lime (creo que ese es el término correcto) porque de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, quería hacer algo muy lindo respecto a ellos. Perdonen si los decepcioné. Es que generalmente escriben de estos dos en aquí, en este sitio, en inglés y aunque son fanfics gloriosos, siempre es sexo rudo/por odio/por comfort.
> 
> Y... quería intentar algo diferente, que también se acopla a mi estilo de narración.
> 
> Estoy muy contenta con el resultado, espero que ustedes hayan tenido una lectura agradable. Nada me haría más feliz. Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. No muerdo.
> 
> Ha sido un placer~


End file.
